<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything For You by respira_mia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311729">Anything For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/pseuds/respira_mia'>respira_mia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samurai Sentai Shinkenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight Wholesomeness, just two dudes being gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/pseuds/respira_mia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki got in the way of an attack aimed at Ryuunosuke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikenami Ryuunosuke/Tani Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my wonderful friend on twitter, Ilan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Chiaki!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuunosuke’s voice was all he could hear. He could hear the masked desperation and fear, all hidden by false disapproval and anger. Well, maybe the anger was real. Chiaki had put himself in danger again, for his boyfriend’s sake. And now he sat in the Infirmary, only now conscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotoha would later tell him that Ryuunosuke had never left his side, not once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! HEY! I’m awake, it’s okay.” He smirked a little, then frowned. Ryuunosuke would not look him in the eyes. In fact, he wouldn’t even look </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pitiful… I should have been the one to take that hit. You got seriously hurt. And now you… you’re just dismissing it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryuunosuke.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” his voice was firmer than he’d have liked it to be. “I’m fine, I promise you. I’ve been hurt before. This is nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that! That attack was meant for me. And you got in the way… and you were unconscious for two days! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two whole days, Chiaki!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez! Stop beating yourself up over it and look at me!” Ryuunosuke turned. “I would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you. So stop blaming yourself for a decision I made!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuunosuke blinked. “A-anything…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, almost anything. I’m not performing in your next kabuki show, thanks.” Chiaki smiled, more genuinely this time, less cocky. The other couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know you don't celebrate Christmas, Ilan, but I wanted to give you a present for saying thanks for being a wonderful friend!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>